Every year, pests detrimental to agriculture, forestry, and public health cause losses in the millions of dollars. Various strategies have been used to control such pests.
One strategy is the use of chemical pesticides with a broad range or spectrum of activity. However, there are a number of disadvantages with using chemical pesticides. Specifically, because of their broad spectrum of activity, these pesticides may destroy non-target organisms such as beneficial insects and parasites of destructive pests. Additionally, chemical pesticides are frequently toxic to animals and humans. Furthermore, targeted pests frequently develop resistance when repeatedly exposed to such substances.
Another strategy involves the use of biopesticides to control insect, fungal and weed infestations. Biopesticides are naturally occurring pathogens and/or the substances produced by these pathogens. The advantage of using biopesticides is that they are generally less harmful to non-target organisms and the environment as a whole compared to chemical pesticides.